


A Happy New Year

by mittakus



Series: Their Holidays [3]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittakus/pseuds/mittakus
Summary: 新年或許他們可以有更進一步個關係？Benji也不太確定。
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Series: Their Holidays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276235
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Happy New Year

  
Benji決定在派對上，跨年的那一刻一定要站在Ethan旁邊。  
或許新的一年會給他新的勇氣，讓他可以神奇地向Ethan坦白他的心意。而且倒數跨年的時候，不都可以親吻在身邊的人嗎？  
Ethan是他的好朋友、很好的工作搭檔──他應該可以安全地認為，Ethan對此也有共識──同時也是一個單身的男人。  
自由市場。

說起這是個派對，有點言過其實了。  
實際上就是他們幾個好朋友聚在一起（今年是在Will家），大家喝點小酒、吃吃東西，輕鬆聊天而已。

Ethan打了電話給Benji，說他們可以一起過去，他們住的地方相距並不遠，回來的時候也可以一起回來。  
Benji隨口答應了起來。

這不是什麼很特別的事情，Ethan有時候也會和他一起去總部，或者一起出發前往隨便一個什麼任務，這一年來幾乎都是這樣的。  
大概是自從……維也納以來？Benji也不太確定了，畢竟Ethan Hunt是一個擅長滲透別人生活的人。  
因此他們有時候會一起晚餐、因為打遊戲或看電影弄得太晚而借宿對方家，隔天早上被Ethan一大早叫醒去晨跑──反正不管Ethan在不在他都會來帶Benji去晨跑。  
Ethan的冰箱放了Benji喜歡的甜筒，Benji的沙發有一條Ethan專屬的毯子。

扯遠了。

Ethan穿了簡單的襯衫，開了一些扣子，和休閒的西裝外套，最外面是一件長度巧妙的黑色大衣，看起來簡直性感到Benji無法呼吸。  
他單手背在背後，對著Benji露出微笑。  
相較之下，Benji穿了淺粉色襯衫，再套了一件一點都不性感的老爺爺開襟羊毛衫──外面溫度很低的！除了Ethan Hunt，沒有人能夠把襯衫的扣子打開！  
「你看起來很好。」Ethan說，表情真誠，眼角的笑紋讓他看起來很好親。  
「我不確定你是在諷刺我還是真心的。」Benji聳了聳肩，「你知道你自己看起來很好，應該不需要我鼓勵你了。」  
Ethan停頓了一下，露出一個無辜的表情，說：「我想要聽你誇獎我，我是為了你打扮的。」  
Benji笑了出來，隨口說：「顯然我也是為你打扮的，親愛的，我的羊毛衫是你的眼睛的顏色。」  
Ethan從背後變出了花，說：「這個花的顏色看起來很溫暖。」然後逕自把花裝飾在Benji的桌上。

-

「今年還算不錯，只阻止了一次世界幾乎毀滅，和幾次半滅；噢，當然還有中槍、被刀捅這些的，很榮幸可以加入IMF。」Hunley的表情依舊看起來很正經，他舉杯，「致和平。」  
大家都笑了。  
「致和平。」也跟著舉杯。  
「今年不用在奇怪的邪惡組織臥底，可以和大家一起好好坐下聊聊天，確實是一個成就。」Ilsa說。  
「也不是在冷死人的俄羅斯監獄。」Ethan接續。  
「或是沙漠中間的軍事基地，一天只有一杯水能喝。」  
大家分享了一些工作上的趣事（出乎Hunley意料地，這群特務在工作時還滿能苦中作樂的），Benji在笑鬧的時候注意到自己不由自主地往Ethan的方向靠──他把這個歸咎於Ethan的體溫高得令人覺得溫暖，Ethan沒有閃也沒有躲，反而把手放在Benji的後腰，讓他能夠更好地被支撐。  
Jane看了兩人一眼，問：「所以你們倆明年要結婚了嗎？」  
「噢！我的求婚計畫就這樣被你毀了？感謝你，Jane。」Benji從善如流地陪著玩。  
「合併報稅確實是比較好的。」Hunley指出。

大家笑鬧起哄了一陣，等他們注意到的時候，距離新的一年只剩下不到一分鐘了。  
「倒數啦！」Jane歡呼。

Benji不安地調整了一下姿勢──或許這不是個好主意？或許這會毀掉他這一年？或者毀掉他跟Ethan長久以來的友情？

「五──四、三……」

Benji決定要臨陣脫逃，他想要站起身離開Ethan身邊，但Ethan像是預料到了，迅速收緊手臂，把他撈回自己身邊，Benji沒有聽到倒數的最後，因為Ethan熱切地吻了他。  
或許時間停留在那一刻了，直到他看到Ethan對著他微笑，說：「新年快樂，Benji。」  
「噢，天呀。」Benji沒有辦法控制自己，雙手環抱住Ethan又一次吻了上去。

「你們應該立刻去開個房間。」Hunley說。  
「但不要是我的房間。」Brandt立刻說。

  


**Author's Note:**

> 因為拖了幾天所以感覺點草草了事，祝大家新年快樂。


End file.
